Illusion
by bambi bambolina
Summary: im not good with summeries! give it a chance!


_Illusion_

_An illusion is stated as a false idea or belief in a dictionary._

Who would've ever thought that I, Hermione bloody Granger would ever have an illusion, i was supposed to be the brightest witch in my time … but also who would have thought that i would fall in love with my enemy? I surely didn't but it happend. I don't know when or how i just know that it happened.

It started in my sixth year at hogwarts. Harry was still depressed about Sirius's death and no one knew how to help him.

On the train i felt trapped, Harry was depressed and Ron, well Ron was being a dimwitted gita as always. I still didn't know how everybody thinks that i'm in love with him, he's not even m type…at all.

I wanted to escape from all my problems, the war was closer than ever and everybody was expecting to much from us three while they were living life as much as they since they didn't know how much time they had before they died. I honestly didn't know what to do. I left the welcoming banquet as fast as i could and for some strange reason i ran into Malfoy. While standing up our eyes locked and it seemed as i couldn't look away. For the first time in my life i saw… fear in his eyes. Suddenly i heard the others leaving the great hall and i could hear their laughter getting nearer. I finally looked away and saw him walking away.

That wasn't the first time . We kept running into each other often, as if gravity was against us and attracted u sto each other. Every time he had more bags than before under his eyes. Each time i would look into his eyes and i would feel something weird.

One day i couldn't sleep so i decided to go to the astronomy tower. I simply sat down and watched the stars , i didn't hear anyone behind , when i turned my head around i saw him. I knew i shouldn't worry about him but.. i couldn't help it for some strange reason. He silently walked to where i was and sat down next to me. We just looked at eachother, neither spoke untill… i decided to break the silence. At first he didn't want to ansie me but slowly that night he started opening up. He even told me about his mission and confessed that he felt that he could tell me anything and strangly i felt the same. From that night on a strange friendship formed. We would meet in the library ,in the room of requirements, or anywhere else where nobody would see us or hear us. Harry was so obsessed about Malfoy being a death eater that he didn't notice me dissappearing and Ron was too busy snogging Lavander to care. We talked alot about his mission. I could see that he was telling the truth about not wanting to do it and not wanting to become a death eater.

I don't know when our friendship started turning into love, but it did. We couldn't stay apart for too long.

I knew that he would have had to leave Hogwarts soon, but i survived because of the promise he made that we would be able to be together after the war. I still have his promise ring. I believed in that promise not knowing what would happen.

Before the date he was supposed to kill Dumbledor, he and his family moine the order but our relationship was ridde and we couldn't meet like before. I always thought of the time when we would finally tell everyone our relationshipa nd be free at last.

We spent everyday helping the order and being apart. The war finally started.

I still remember that dark day when i was about to get killed by the killing curse but he pusher me out of the way, getting hit instead. I held his corpse in my arms not noticina the war or when Harry finally killed the dark lord. I just held him and cryed about loosing the love of my life. I still rememberhis last words HErmione, i'll always love you. No one understood why i was so crying about his death but they knew it was better to let me be.

It's been a week since the war. I couldn't live without him, he… was my life, my soul, my heart, my everything.

Tonight was another celebration, i excused myself telling everyone i was tired and they believed me. They never knew we were in love or that we wanted to get married. They knew nothing. I wrote a letter to Harry telling him the truth.

I went to what was left of the astronomy tower. It was where evrything started.

I illusioned myself to believe that we would get married, have a family and live happily ever after but… that only happend in Fairy tales. I hated illusions they just got your hopes up.

I couldn't survive without him., i needed him.

I did the only thing i could do to be with him. I grabbed my wand and pointed towards me and said those two dreadful words Avada Kadabra.

The next day nobody saw her and they went to her room where all they saw was everything neatky in her trunk and a blood red envelope onher bed.

Harry grabbed the letter. He couldn't believe what was written in it.

Dear Harry,

I' writing not just to you but to everyone. You've been a secound family to me. I know allof you are still wondering why Draco's death depressed more than it should have. You're all going to be shoked knowing the truth, we were in love. He was everything to me. The moment he got killed he took my soul with him. I'm nothing without him. Harry i twill bes ad to say goodbye, but i'm not strong enough to live without him.

I leave my stuff to you, Ron and Ginny. Over the years i took many photoes and made a scrapbbok, that i leave for Mrs. And Mr. Weasly. Don't worry about my parents. For their safty i obliviated them and sent them to Australia.

As mch a sit pains me… this is good bye. Live your lives the best you can and enjoy every minuet of it. I will always love you guys.

Yours,

Hermione Jean Granger

P.s. You'll find my corpse in what's left of the Astronomy tower.

They cried alot but they did what she wished, and continued with their lives. Hermione Granger was never forgotten and rested in everyone's heart. Nobody would be able to take her place for she truly was the brightest witch that the magical world had ever met.

Somewhere unknown two lovers seperated by death riunited and watch over their loved ones.

**A\N I Hope who ever reads this enjoys it. –i just had the idea sthuck in my head. I don't own Harry potter. Please review!**


End file.
